Searching for Angel
by Bowen
Summary: Spike seeks Angel for advice on how to deal with his new soul...and finds that Angel's missing.


Due to continuity errors, and comments about characterization, I have revised this slightly before adding to the story…. enjoy.  
  
He crouched in the shadows watching the hotel for a long while before deciding what to do. He knew he needed help, but he had done so many things to these people in the past, that he was hesitant to ask them. In his mind he knew that it was the beast that had committed these atrocities, but his heart told him he was just as responsible. After all, hadn't he welcomed Drusilla's deadly kiss? Never mind that it was 120 years ago, and that he was a foolish boy.  
  
After what seemed like hours, he finally stood up and approached the doors to the old hotel. He hadn't seen Angel in the time he had been watching, but he assumed that his sire was taking advantage of the night. He stumbled slightly as he mounted the stairs aware once again of his hunger. He hadn't been able to bring himself to eat since…his mind shied away from the thought.  
  
Finally, he stood silhouetted in the doorway and saw no one he recognized. A thin young woman with long brown hair and a thousand watt smile stood next to a young black man who looked ready to take on the world, and a boy with brown hair and blue eyes that looked familiar somehow, though he knew he'd never seen him before. Suddenly the woman noticed him standing there and her smile faded. She nudged the man beside her and he turned to see what she wanted. When he saw the apparition in the doorway his eyes narrowed and he grabbed a crossbow off the desk beside him.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Gunn growled menacingly as he shoved Fred behind him.  
  
"Watch the crossbow son, wouldn't want anyone to get hurt…" William reverted to Spike's sarcastic tone as a reflex. "I'm looking for Angel."  
  
"What do you want with Angel? He ain't here." Gunn waved the crossbow to indicate that the vampire in front of him had better state his business and get out, or risk a bolt through the heart.  
  
"Do you know where I can find him? It's urgent…a matter of life and death." William softened his tone, realizing that arrogance would get him nowhere with these people.  
  
"Who are you?" Fred spoke this time.  
  
"William, miss. But you might know of me as Spike." His voice lost the street cadence and gutter accents that Spike had cultivated as he introduced himself to the pretty young woman.  
  
"No way! I heard about that dude, and you are not him. He was a badass with bleach-blonde hair. You picked the wrong folks to pull that one on!" Gunn sneered.  
  
"I was he. Something has happened to me, and I need Angel's help. I realize that after the last time I saw him, he might not be willing to help, but I had to take the chance. Angel of all people will understand what I'm going through."  
  
"Wait a minute. You tortured Angel for some piece of cheap-ass jewelry, and now you think he'll help you?" Gunn raised the crossbow and tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
William closed his eyes and spread his hands waiting, thinking what a relief it would be to be finished. When the blow didn't come he opened his eyes and saw that the young woman had her hand on Gunn's arm. The boy, whom he had forgotten momentarily appeared on his left and grasped his arm roughly.  
  
"You'll regret showing up here demon." He hissed and then hauled him forward to where Gunn stood waiting for them.  
  
Hours later, William had told his story to the young man, who's name he found out was Gunn, Fred, the pretty young woman, and Steven…the miracle child. His mind still reeled with what he had been told about that young man. Meanwhile Gunn was still trying to grasp what William had told him.  
  
"So you went to see this dude in Africa to get the chip taken out of your skull, and he gave you a soul instead? Sweet!" Gunn took a moment to enjoy the humor of the situation. "But man, you picked the wrong time to come to LA. Angel's gone, to parts unknown, and Cordelia too. We haven't seen either of them for about two months."  
  
At that announcement Steven shifted slightly, a movement that wouldn't have been noticeable to a human, but seemed, to William, to indicate some knowledge that he wasn't sharing with Gunn and Fred. William turned to Steven and raised a brow questioningly, the boy glared at him for a moment and then turned away.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia are gone? Have you looked for them?" William knew the moment he asked the question that it was a mistake.  
  
"Of course we looked…"  
  
"…found their cars…"  
  
Gunn and Fred spoke at once, on top of each other. Steven, interestingly, remained silent. William stared at the boy again, while he considered what his next course of action should be. Steven shifted uncomfortably under his regard and then got up and stalked out of the room.  
  
"The boy knows something." William stated baldly.  
  
Gunn looked at him in disbelief. "Man, I cannot believe you'd come in here and just a few hours later start throwing accusations around."  
  
"I'm not accusing him of anything. I'm simply saying that he knows something he's not telling." William held his hands up in a placating manner.  
  
"Well, what the hell would he know and why wouldn't he tell us?" Gunn was pacing now.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that he shows all the signs of a guilty conscience. Believe me, I know all about that." 


End file.
